I see You
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Soul mates can see what each other sees. Kagome is a little different and is worried she will never find hers. please review
1. Chapter 1

Before jumping into the story, I apologize for the grammar potential spelling mistakes. I have been out of writing for a while and am trying to reopen that door.

It was not uncommon to see people without an eye patch. It was because those that had the eye patch hadn't met their soul mates yet. The patch was to block the persons vision to see what their soul mate was doing. When a person aged to thirteen they received their eye patch and waited until they could see through their soul mates' eye. It was always something when you saw yourself through your patched eye to know you found the one. You couldn't see their face if they looked in a mirror or see their name if it was written on paper as it was somehow blurred.

For most people they found their soul mate quickly after reaching adulthood because they would send clues to find one another. There were some that fought it tooth and nail because they didn't like who they were mates too. So, some people would be walking around with sad looks and that was mostly why divorces happened because they fought to change their fates.

Kagome was one that somehow got the wrong stick in life and wondered how she would ever see her soul mate as she herself was blind. Her father had accidentally set a fire in their house when she was a baby and blinded her. So instead of her soul mate seeing what she saw, she thought more than likely he would be seeing nothing as well. She knew that her soul mate could see as she could still see what he saw. Because of her blindness people treated her differently which was even worse. People would try and change their fates with her thinking she couldn't see her soul mate but she stopped them in their tracks with saying she could still see his vision.

She could see that her soul mate had a strong work ethic and was hounded by women so she figured he was very good looking. He worked long hours but he would make time for the child he cared for.

"How's miss no eyes" a voice behind Kagome said that brought her out of her daydream

"Nothing really. Just hope in's that there is a chance for me to find my soul mate like I am Sango" she replied

"Again, with that, you have to stop worrying about it and let nature take its turn. Now I know I can't really say anything because I have never lost my sight but my aunt did and said that her soul mate could still see what she saw even though she couldn't."

"Well that was due to natural causes because of her health. I lost mine due to unnatural causes because of my stupid father"

"Why do you keep bringing him up? You know he is gone and you have a loving family and friends that will help you no matter what. I promise that I will always be there for you if you need it and give whatever I can except my body parts."

"Thanks so tell me where you went yesterday with your soul mate? And what's his name" Kagome asked

"Well his name is Inuyasha and he is the brother of Tashio industry's owner. He works there as security."

"Why such a lowly position? Kagome asked

"Because I can work nights and not have to see my brother" a new voice to Kagome said. This freaked her out and she started to panic which Sango was able to stop quickly.

She then turned to the voice and wacked him " Inuyasha I told you not to do that. Kagome hasn't heard your voice before and it causes her to panic like you just saw"

"I'm sorry I just thought that you would have told her I was coming to take you two out for lunch" He said

"I had just told her about you and hadn't gotten there yet."

"For that I apologize. It's not every day you meet someone that's blind" Inuyasha said

"That's alright just make a little more noise in quiet places next time. That way I can sense if there are more people around. And also touching me to get my attention is out when I'm not in my own home"

"May I ask why?"

"I can't see so if I'm out and don't know who is around me I get into self-defense mode and doesn't end well for those on the receiving end of that defense"

"Yeah the last guy who tried to take her on ended up in the hospital with a broken nose and eye socket."

"Plus, don't forget I think he won't be able to have children" Inuyasha got the picture and made notes for when he saw her without Sango. Once that was squared away, the three went off to enjoy a nice lunch.

He had a major headache forming. Not only did a client think he failed their contract but he also had another Nanny quit on him as she had met her soul mate and was going to be married. How he wished he could meet his soul mate and have her watch his child. He just knew that she loved children and would want to fill his home with as many as she could. He obviously didn't know what his soul mate looked like but he could tell she had a sight problem. When he first got his eye patch, the images he saw where very blurry and also would come and go like she was always sleeping. He had gotten used to it but at first it gave him headache all the time.

He wondered why she didn't get any medical help for it but his father said she might not be able to afford it. This was one reason that he worked the way he did so that she wouldn't have to live like she did now. He would provide every comfort and luxury to not only her but her entire family. He would make sure her parent would be set and any sibling would have a job for life. He also was working long hours so that he would be able to help with any health-related issues that he expected her to have once they were married.

He left work close to midnight once again and went home to find his brother sleeping on the couch in the living room with another. He also noticed that his child was also in the room asleep on the floor and the tv was also had the home screen of the Avengers DVD menu playing. He picked up his son and carried him up to his room. He placed him down in his bed but wasn't cared enough not to wake him.

"Daddy, what time is it? Did you have to work late again?"

"Sorry Shippo, didn't mean to wake you. It's midnight and we will talk in the morning as I promise to take you to your favorite Saturday morning restaurant" Shippo smiled and fell right back asleep. Sesshomaru smiles and coded his son's door and went back downstairs to see his brother cleaning the room up.

"How was he?"

"Fine though I think I have had enough of superhero movies for a while. That's Sango by the way. She is my soul mate." Inuyasha said picking up a turned over popcorn bowl.

"Sorry about that. He is going through a faze. Should have seen him when dad watched him last time. It was dinosaurs nonstop"

"I could handle that"

"We only have one film with dinosaurs in it that is appropriate for him to watch. And wouldn't watch anything else."

"Ok I will take the superhero's over that. So, how's your head today? Any headaches?"

"Your more concerned today? It's late, take your mate and go use the guest room. We will talk in the morning."

"Sure, but do I need to fetch your meds first. I know you didn't take them this morning"

"I'm fine didn't really see my mate much today. She went out to meet someone was all I saw today. I wonder why I don't see her like everyone else?"

"Don't know maybe it's your headaches that get in the way or she blocks it somehow. You know Kagura did that all the time."

"Tire but she also used magic to see what I was seeing to fool me."

"Forgot about that but have you tried writing her letter? I did that to Sango early on in hopes she would talk back to me"

"Did it work?"

"Somewhat. It was a broken-up letter so I would look at that letter every night and finally she responded back the same way"

The two brothers finished cleaning up and went to bed.

Kagome woke that morning feeling like something new was going to happen. She dressed and had breakfast and went to work. She had a very low-level job that paid barely enough to cover her rent. It was also at her families shrine just managing the ticket counter with a special computer. She had hoped to work with children but all the places that she applied refused due to her condition. She had been applying for other jobs but it was hard.

Lunch came around and she saw from her soul mates' sight. It was a letter addressed to her she believed. It was blurry and she missed the majority of the letter but it was his first contact with her and it made her feel so much better that he was starting to communicate with her to get to know her. The more times she saw it the clearer it became to read. It was as she was going to bed that she saw the letter again.

_Dear mate,_

_I hope this letter isn't to blurry for you to read and that it passes to you with no problem. Obviously I can't write my name as it wouldn't show any way but I wanted to tell you how much I look forward to meeting you. I will tell you about myself: I am a father to a little boy that is three years old that right now loves superheroes. I am a collector of books and love art. I have a brother who has just recently found his soul mate. I do suffer from headaches which can cause me to be irritable but I would do nothing to hurt you._

_I am not sure what you see from me but I know there is a disconnect from your side. Do you block what you see from me as to change your fate? Or is there a reason that you can't see? If it is the later I can tell you I will love you no matter what and that I will find a way to correct your sight. If it's that you don't want to meet me because you want to change your fate know that I will find you some way, somehow. _

Kagome smiled at the end of the letter. It meant so much to her to know that her soul mate would help with her vision. Maybe there was hope for her in finding him. She fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time after seeing the letter in her soul mate's hands. She dreamt of the potential family that she could have once she met him.

"So, are you going to write him back? You could dictate it to me and I would type it for you and you could put it beside your bed and look at it every night" Sango said at lunch

"But how do we know he will be able to see it?" Kagome replied

"Well if what you said in his letter is true, I am guessing he must see parts of what you see or could be seeing if he asked if you have a reason why you can't see. I told you he must be able to see something."

"But how will I know that he is seeing it? It cold be that he wouldn't see it because of my blindness and that him sending messages to me is the only way we will communicate."

"Then leave a few questions that you would like to know about him like favorite films or favorite food. Things that aren't a yes or no question. I did that with Inuyasha and he would always answer the questions before he told me more about himself or what he did that day." Sango said as she looked at her watch to see that they would have time to return to work "I will be by after work and we can draft a letter for him and try it out. You never know what can happen until you try right"

"Fine, I will give you that today but if it doesn't work you will leave it alone." The two girls went their separate ways after that and Sango was promptly at her house one the shrine grounds just as the street lights came on. They set to work answering the questions in his letter and then telling a bit of herself before asking her own questions. Sango stayed the night and when Kagome went to bed she stared at the piece of paper in her hand for a good half hour hoping that he would see it and respond ensuring that the line of communication was there and working.

Dawn was a hard time for Sesshomaru as it was when his headaches were the worst. He luckily had his medicines that stopped them right beside his bed. He took them as usual and then saw that his son was in bed with him. This wasn't uncommon as his son would get nightmares about his mother. Sesshomaru had been with Kagura for a year before little Shippo had entered the world and it was then that he realized that Kagura wasn't his soul mate. Her true soul mate ended up being one of the nurses and when she saw him she pushed the infant Shippo into Sesshomaru's arms and left the moment she was able to leave the hospital.

Sesshomaru at that moment didn't know what to do. He had an infant to care for and a company that needed tending to and had no clue where to go for help. Luckily when it came to caring for Shippo, Sesshomaru turned to his mother who was thrilled to take care of the baby until the company was settled. Sesshomaru was able to get the company to a point where he only needed to go for one week per month and was able to spend the rest of the time with his son and family.

As Sesshomaru was making his sons breakfast, he started to see a letter from his soul mate and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started to write what he saw. As the day went on he was able to fill in the blanks and before he went to bed he was able to read the entire letter.

_My mate,_

_ I want to start off by saying I am looking forward as well to meeting you and hope that you will like me even with my little problem. No, I do not block or want to change my fate but I do have something that might affect how much you see from me. I am nervous to tell you and hope that you will allow me the time to build up the courage to tell you. I don't want the problem to affect how you will react to me. _

_ A bit about myself, I work on my family's shrine and I love children. I did have a brother but he isn't around much anymore as he is a big soccer star. I live with my mother and grandfather in a small house on the grounds of the shrine. I ask that you don't try and bring up my father because he is a sore spot in my family. _

_ Now I ask what is your favorite movie and favorite book? Do you have a favorite artist? What do you like to do in your spare time? Oh, there is so much to ask and I don't think I can keep writing other wise this wont fit on one page and harder for you to see. So, I bid you well and until next time_

_P.S I have a friend type this so that you may read it as I am unsure of my penmanship. _

Sesshomaru smiled as he finished the letter. She wanted to meet him jut as much as he wanted to meet her. He was going to have to thank his brother in the morning because his idea was what opened his communication with his soul mate. He dreamt of how she might look and surprisingly what their children would look like. He hoped that they would look a lot like their mother if they were girls and look like him if they were boys. He could see that them playing with Shippo and playing tricks on Inuyasha when he was over to watch them. It warmed his heart to feel these feelings again and hoped he was closer to meeting her.

Once the morning sun rose, Sesshomaru didn't feel like he needed his meds that morning and was feeling different but in a good way. Some of the normal pain he felt in the morning in his patched eye wasn't as strong. Could this mean that what ever happened to his soul mate was healing itself or was it because she was feeling better about their connection. He went about his morning routine and came down to the kitchen to find his mother cooking breakfast.

"You look different today son" His mother said as she was preparing a plate of food for Shippo

"I feel different. I didn't feel like I needed my meds this morning and I don't feel the pain as much in my eye."

"That's amazing. Shippo told me that you got a letter from your soul mate yesterday? Is that maybe why?"

"I sure hope so. I plan to send her one in response in a day or two after I can figure out how to respond to it. Here you can read it" He said as he handed the letter to his mother and made a plate for himself. He went to sit at the table and watched his son dance to a silly children's show.

"She leaves that pretty unclear about what is affecting her sight." His mother said "Are you going to push for the answer?"

"I am going to respect her wishes and hope that she will give me the answer quickly as her courage forms. I don't see the need to force it from her if it bothers her so."

"So, what is the plan for today?" She said as she changed the subject

"I plan to take Ship to the war museum and show him real heroes."

"I see and are you going to think about your soul mate's letter? I want to know if her vision is the cause of your headaches. If it is the cause then I want to find her and fix her sight to relieve my son his headaches"

"Mother will you stop it. I will find her and I will fix her sight but I will not force her to tell me until she is ready to tell me herself. I expect you to respect her wishes as I will. Now thanks for the meal and I will be off." Sesshomaru quickly cleaned up his and his sons plates then went to get his son dressed.

The rest of the day was a thrill for Sesshomaru as he spent time with his son. His son was in aww with the different real heroes but kept wondering where their masks where. After the museum they met up with Inuyasha for dinner.

"How was mother with letter?" Inuyasha asked

"I wanted to throttle her. I mean you should have heard how she wanted to find my soul mate and fix her without knowing the whole story and was trying to force me to get her to tell me about what is wrong. It was mother that was giving me a headache today."

"Did you have any headaches today? Other than one mother gave you?" Inuyasha asked as he helped Shippo color a picture while they waited for their meal

"Don't tell mother but I didn't even take any of the meds today. I feel that the communication between us is helping both of us in Some way. I feel that when I send the letter she is calmer and when she is calmer I don't feel as if the headaches are as painful as they normally are. I have you to thank for it because if you hadn't told me about writing a letter to her then I wouldn't feel as I do now."

"I am happy for you. I felt similar when I first sent Sango the letter and once we were communicating regularly things fell into place and we set a time and place to meet up with each other and the rest is history."

"Are you planning to get married soon if that's the case uncle Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

"Sure am squirt, I plan to ask her in a few days once I get the ring back from being sized."

"How do you know her size?" Sesshomaru asked

"She inherited a ring from her mother and I was with her when she brought it to a jeweler to have it resize. I had just bought the ring as well so after she left I took the ring and sent it to be sized. I gave them your house number as a call back for when its ready. She is living with me now so I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's fine. Luckily mother is leaving my house tomorrow for a long vacation and I do mean long. So, I can call you when the call comes in."

The brothers continued to chat about this and that while they eat and when Sesshomaru went to bed that night he felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

Kagome was starting to get worried as she hadn't gotten any sign that her soul mate had actually gotten the letter. She was starting to think that what she said sent the wrong message to him and that he now was thinking of fighting fate. It was frightening and brought her mood down. This had been the chance to finally feel normal in life and she had blown it. What was she going to do now? Her mother wasn't in good health and her grandfather wasn't as he once was. Her brother sent money but it wasn't always enough to help with the bills.

"How is everything in the land of soul?" Sango asked as she came up to Kagome at the shrine

"Not good. He hasn't responded and its been a couple days. Did I say something that upset him or was it something I didn't say?"

"Calm down. You wrote everything right. Relax. You have to remember that he is a busy man with a three-year-old and has headaches. He also probably has a job which might take time from him. You seriously need to have more confidence in yourself and that your soul mate will love you no mater what. If he doesn't respond try sending another short letter like thinking of you and wondering where you are. Something short and sweet telling him that your thinking of him and want to know if he got the last letter"

"I know but what if it was something I said?"

"I don't think it was what you said, I think he just has a lot in his life that is holding him up. I guess that he had someone that tried to change their fate and found your soul mate which is why he has a child. Because of that he is trying to do right for the child and that is a reason he may be a bit longer in responding."

"But what if…"

"NO buts, no what ifs. You are a lovely woman and are very enjoyable to be around. You need to stop using your eyes as an excuse and just think about how to use it as a strength. I am going to go meet Inuyasha for dinner and when I come back we will work on a letter that will tell your soul mate about your eyes and get it out there so that this isn't hold you back in fear."

Kagome was about to respond to Sango when she heard her walk away and get into a car. Kagome didn't know how she could be like Sango and be strong and fearless. She was afraid of the rejection she had had in the past and was trying to protect herself from more pain. But then again Sango was right and maybe it was time to just put herself out there and see where it would take her. She closed up shop for the day and went to make some tea. She was sitting on the couch with a book in braille when she saw a letter. It took a couple hours for it to be fully readable but it made her happy.

_My dear one,_

_ I am sorry that it took me so long to respond to your letter but my son was sick and I couldn't leave him alone. I wanted to write to you but it was really touch and go for a time as his fever wouldn't break. But I can say it broke this morning and he is on the mend. I thought of you and how you might feel thinking that I was turned off with your letter but that is not the case. I loved that you responded and I will wait for you to tell me what happened with your sight and I wait for the day that we meet. _

_ To answer the questions, you asked I love a good mystery novel and I don't really have an artist I like in particular but I do like Monet's water lilies. In my spare time I like to play with my son and hope to give him siblings when we come together. Now I ask you what's your favorite book and what do you do in your time off. I hope you have a wonderful day and know that I already love you._

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she read the letter. He was a caring father and would put nothing above his son's health. Honestly she would have done the same. This again with the pictures of his son at the museum and ice cream parlor made him out to be a very loving family man.

Taking a few deep breaths, she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down all her thoughts in a letter to her soul mate. She just opened up about everything and except her sight and her fears. She just opened up and when she was done, she felt so much better. She quickly sent a message to Sango that she was going to turn in for the night and to not come over. She snuggled into bed and slept without a dream.

Sesshomaru finally felt his headache dissipate. It wasn't due to his son falling sick from the museum but he believed from his soul mate relaxing from the letter from the night before. He figured out that when she was stressed or upset, his headaches were a result but when she was calm and relaxed the gradually reduced to nothing. Shippo was feeling better and his stress level had dropped once he got word that his client was agreeing to stay on because of how he jumped to care for his son when it was known that his mother watched him when he worked.

He ended up communicating with his soul mate for months and when he talked with her, he never once had a headache. It was a wonderful feeling but he was even more happy when he received a letter from his soul mate. He learned a lot about her and she about him. They had a routine that worked for them to send letters. They didn't stay silent more than a couple days and when they did go silent they had reasons for it and would have set times for when they would come back into contact.

During this time as well Sesshomaru was helping his brother plan for his wedding. They planned for a spring wedding and it was just days away. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were setting up the back yard for the reception.

"So, will you do it?" Inuyasha asked

"I told you no. I will not be your best man and you know my reasons. I am letting you use Shippo as your ring bearer. I will not be a part of a wedding that isn't my own. You know how I was with Kagura and know that it is painful to think about it." Sesshomaru said

"Oh, come on. You don't have to give me a speech or something but it would mean so much to me if you would do it. Its either you or my old room mate from college and he isn't right in the head."

"I said no and I mean it. Look I have helped you with everything with this wedding even helping fund it so that you and Sango can have a nice little nest egg for your honeymoon and buy a lovely home."

"And we appreciate it but please I seriously don't want to have Miroku or even Kouga be my best man. I don't even care if you tell everything I did when I was three in the speech. Please" Inuyasha asked as he got on the ground.

"I said no and if you ask one more time I will be pulling Shippo from the wedding" Inuyasha went to open his mouth but stopped when he saw that his brother wasn't lying.

"Has your soul mate said anything about her eyes yet?"

"Not yet but I feel like she is getting ready to say something about it."

"Does she know that you will love her even if she was eyeless?"

"Of course, but I feel like she needs her time to tell me on her own. I feel like her sight has a story behind it and I want her to feel like she can tell me when she is ready."

Inuyasha nodded and went back to setting up tables and chairs. He was so in love and Sesshomaru could see it on his brothers face. He could also see that his brother was trying to help him with his own soul mate and it was a nice jester. The back yard was finished quicker than planed and was looking ready for the party. The brothers went inside started to prepare the rest of the house for guest.

As He lay in bed he waited for that night's letter to star coming in from his soul mate but as the hours went by nothing came in. He was starting to feel like she did all those months ago when Shippo took ill and was waiting and waiting for his letter. It was just past eleven when he figured it was time to just turn in for the night. He hoped it wasn't due to some health issue that was causing her to miss their nightly correspondence.

Kagome was sitting in a chair having her makeup done and was thinking of how funny it was because she was getting eyeshadow applied but she was going to be wearing glasses. She was nervous about being in the wedding party but Sango was persistent in the fact that she wanted her to be in the wedding. Kagome finally gave in when she was told that she wouldn't be walking down the isle alone and that she would be walking down on the arm of the best man so she wouldn't need to fear about tripping. It was also agreed upon that the best man would also help guide her to her standing position and also collect her after the ceremony. When she was done with make up and had her hair done she was led to a couch to wait for the ceremony to begin.

"Wow you look gorgeous that you rival me and I'm the bride" Sango said to Kagome

"Please don't say that you know how I am feeling right now and how uncomfortable I feel" Kagome replied

"She is right there Kagome. You do look beautiful and we wish that you wouldn't wear those ugly glasses" A bridesmaid said

"Yeah I think everyone will be looking at Sango and Inuyasha today and not care that your eyes look like." Another one said

"Girls I don't think your helping me. I have been mocked like this before. People say I'm beautiful then later behind my back say that I should just take up a hermit's life and never come out again."

"Well then they don't see what we are seeing. We all see you as beautiful and if you could see yourself you would see that we are telling the truth." A third maid said

"Kagome how about this for a deal for you. For the wedding you don't ear your glasses and that you hold your head high and then for the reception you can change into a pair of pants and wear the glasses if you want." Sango said as she sat next to her best friend

"What about your pictures. Do you want me to be in them as well without the glasses? You know I have to wear them for a reason to protect my eyes"

"I would like to but if you don't feel comfortable I will understand."

"I accept that deal. As long as the sun isn't hitting my face that much I should be fine and I will be changing right after them. I don't want to trip during the party." Sango smiled

"So, have you written to your soul mate about this? I mean the wedding and all?"

"I actually haven't had time with getting the shrine ready for your wedding that I forgot to tell him that I would be busy for the week. I hope he isn't to worried and that he will be alright with it when I write to him later tonight or tomorrow morning"

"Just promise me that you will tell me how it goes and that you actually tell him about your sight. It's been close to a year hasn't it."

"I know and I feel like he will understand I just get side tracked with the letters and answering…" Kagome was stopped by the wedding planner telling them it was time.

Kagome was led to the front of the church and the best man, a man named Kouga, took her hand and placed it on his arm like planned. The music started and they walked down the isle and she was placed in her spot just as the bride and her brother walked down. She was handed Sango's flowers to hold for the ceremony when she got a sight she wasn't expecting. She was seeing a wedding happening from her soul mate and she caught something in the side of their vision that shocked her. She was in the same room as her soul mate because she could see herself or what she believed was her self because in her soul mates' vision was a bride and groom saying their vows but next to the bride was the maid of honor whose own eyes where clouded over and didn't have a patch.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother was married and had to help keep Shippo calm until he was needed to hand over the rings. His head had a slight headache but he had been through stress that morning because his brother had tried once again to get him to be the best man. He refused once again and since then he felt like something was going to happen today that was going to be a life changer.

As he sat in the shrines court yard and watched the wedding party come down, he noticed that there was something off with the maid of honor that was unique. When the bride came down and as the wedding proceeded he smiled for his brother's happiness. It was just after the priest named the couple husband and wife that a vision from his soul mate appeared. What he saw shocked him. He could see his brother kissing his bride in a low dip but what was shocking about it was that over Inuyasha's shoulder he could see himself and it was at the angle of the maid of honor and the first bridesmaid.

He quickly memorized both faces of the two possible women that could be his soul mate as the wedding party proceed out of the court yard to the back of the shrine for photos.

"Inuyasha who was the two women that were right next to Sango in the bridal party?" Sesshomaru asked once he arrived to the pictures as a family member.

"May I ask why?" Inuyasha replied

"One is my soul mate. I saw myself over your shoulder when you kissed Sango and it was at an angle that I couldn't tell which one it was. Please I need to know"

"Let me ask Sango when she comes back from helping her friend. I know one is blind and has been since a real young age but that is all I know and the other I think might be married but again I will ask."

"I think I know which one I need to meet with that information."

"Oh, which one?"

"The blind one. It would make sense that I see her vision in weird burst if she was blind. When I was first having the headaches, the doctors said it could be that my soul mate had vision problems and was the cause for them." Sesshomaru said as Sango came over

"Inuyasha we are needed for the photo of the whole wedding party." Sango said

"Sango what's your friends names that where closest to you in the ceremony?" Inuyasha asked

"My maid of honor name is Kagome and the one right behind her is Kanna. May I ask why you wanted to know?"

"Have either found their soul mate?" Sesshomaru asked

"Kanna is actually married and expecting a child but Kagome has only communicated through letters to her soul mate. She has yet to tell him about her sight but she plans to tell hopeful by tomorrow"

"I must meet her sometime today. Please can you arrange it?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango turned to look at Inuyasha and then back to Sesshomaru.

"She is your soul mate I take it? How did you find out?" Sango replied calmly

"I saw myself at the end of the ceremony form the first two positions behind you. I take it that it's a yes then to meet her?"

"Of course, but she isn't going to be to happy about it. Let's let her get comfortable at the reception before we spring you on her. I kind of pushed to hard on her as it is to get her to be my maid of honor so I need to be careful around her."

"I will do it. I can ask my best man to forget to get her and then have Sesshomaru come and lead her to the reception." Inuyasha replied

"That could work" Sango replied before realizing she had someone come up behind her

"Sango the wedding photographer is waiting for you and the groom. They don't need us wedding party anymore so I am going to go in and change." Kagome said

"Oh Kagome, we will be right there but first I wanted to introduce you to my new brother in law Sesshomaru." Sango said as she took Kagome's hand and placed it in Sesshomarus' before dragging Inuyasha off.

"Hello. I hope I don't frighten you with my eyes. Some people think they are creepy looking"

"Not at all. May I ask how long you have been blind for?"

"Well I wasn't born this way, my father set the house aflame when I was a baby forgetting I was inside because he was a drunk. Luckily he was able to hear my screams and was able to get me out before any real damage was done. By the time he got me out, hot ash had already burned my eyes and left me as I am now. I know I probably don't look beautiful and I am not as forward with telling how I became blind but you seam like a nice guy"

"Well I think you are beautiful and am glad to finally meet you Kagome. Even your name is prettier than I thought it would be" This spooked Kagome a bit "I'm sorry but I am your soul mate and saw my self through your eyes during the wedding"

Kagome's eyes started to water with happy tears. "That must mean was finally able to see myself because I saw the wedding through your eyes then and for the first time I saw myself.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not a bad thing. I have always wondered how my eyes looked and hoped to see them when I met my soul mate but I never dreamt I would meet you like this." Kagome's eyes started to water and causing her make up to run. Sesshomaru pulled her aside and held her while she let the tears flow. When she was better he took her inside to straighten up.

The rest of the night they sat at a table and talked about themselves to each other. It was as it they were still writing letters to each other they way the others at the table heard them. They actually forgot that they were at a wedding. As Sango and Inuyasha danced they saw the two talking and smiled for them. As the reception was winding down the two moved from outside into the living room of the house.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked

"A little after ten. If you need a room I have a spare room ready for some one if need be"

"that's nice but I can call a cab."

"Are you sure. I really don't mind if you stay. I had the room prepared for someone for if they couldn't drive home safely."

"It's nice of you to offer but I have nothing to wear in the morning and I have to be at work."

"Then I will drive you back."

"You have your son to worry about you can't can wake the little guy to drive me home." Kagome said as they heard a little voice from behind them. Sesshomaru picked him up and brought him to the couch.

"Daddy is everyone still here?" Shippo asked

"I don't think so. The caterers said they would be back in the morning to clean up. But this is my new friend Kagome can you say hello to her?" Shippo turned to Kagome and noticed her eyes first

"Why are her eyes funny looking?" Kagome's heart dropped when the boy mentioned his eyes

"Shippo, that's not very nice of you. Apologize."

"But no one has grey eyes like her and it's an ugly grey as well" Sesshomaru was shocked at what came out of his son's mouth. Sesshomaru excused himself to put his son to bed .

When he returned, he noticed that Kagome was gone. He asked one of the last party members if they had saw her and one said he had helped her get a cab.

Sango was worried that her friend was taking things to close to heart. She had saw her best friend go from being nervous and afraid of what her soul mate would think to meeting him and now not even talking to him. What had happened at the reception to cause her friend to be like this.

"Has your brother been acting strange lately?" Sango asked Her husband as they eat their dinner

"Sort of. It seems Shippo said something to Kagome about her eyes and caused her to run from the house."

"Oh dear. Anything about her eyes cause her to coil into herself and it will be hard to get her out of it. I will go tomorrow and see if I can get her to at least talk to me but it is going to be hard."

"I will do the same with Sesshomaru as he might be doing the wrong thing to get her to open up." Sango nodded

Inuyasha arrived at Sesshomaru's place to find that he hadn't moved from the couch and had letters all over the floor. None of the letters were complete and Inuyasha could tell that his brother was having trouble putting his words down on a piece of paper.

"Do you want any help?"

"Only if you can get Kagome to talk to me. I don't have a number other than the shrine that she lives on but only the priest answers and won't give me another number for her"

"If it helps, Sango is with Kagome right about now and she has seen this before and can get her to talk." Inuyasha said as he sat next to his brother

"I knew the moment I saw her that she was beautiful and I wanted to know more about her. I had plans in my head to look for the best eye doctor to see what can be done to help fix her eyes. I wanted to put all the efforts I have made into action and my son says the one thing I would never say to her."

"Did you tell Shippo that saying things like this?"

"I did and I told him he can't have sweets until she is back in my arms" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Don't worry. Sango and I will get her back to you and quickly. I did give her some leeway and some personal information that you might not have wanted out there but she might need it."

"Come on Kagome, you need to buck up and get over this. You're not a child anymore and when it comes to what a real child said you should have just brushed it off and let his father tell him that it was wrong to say."

"Doesn't mean it still hurt. Look Sango, when my dad first got sober and realized that he caused me to lose my sight he said that no one would ever call my eyes ugly. He promised that I would never hear some one question my eyes and that he would be there to make right the damage he had caused. He walked out of my family not a week later." Kagome said as she sat on her bed

"I see and you are thinking all men will be like that?"

"How can I not when all the men in my life have. My own brother refuses to come home unless I leave the house because he doesn't want to be in the same room as me. All the guys I have dated leave as soon as the see my eyes and learn that there is nothing that can be done to fix them. I refuse to let another guy…" Kagome was stopped by a slap to the face

"I want you to shut up and listen. I have just texted my husband to bring Sesshomaru here and I am not letting you out of this house until you hear him. I mean truly hear him as he is a great man. He has his demons to fight and I will tell you them.

Kagura was his first wife and mother to his son. She wasn't his true mate but he thought she was and the married and had Shippo. They day he was born she met her soul mate in one of her nurses and realized that she wanted to be with him more than with Sesshomaru. Over the next year they had a nasty divorce and fought for the rights of Shippo. Sesshomaru won custody but once a month he goes and stays with her and she isn't a mother. We don't know exactly what she does but it's enough that Shippo comes back and isn't the same as when he left.

Sesshomaru has had a lot to deal with but I know for a fact that he has plans to make sure you don't want for anything and that your family will be taken care of."

"He doesn't have to do that"

"I know you have told me about his headaches and I have seen them as well. I wouldn't be surprised if he has one right now with how you have been lately. You and Sesshomaru are made for each other and because of that you can't put him is the same category as your father." Sango left Kagome to think about everything that was discussed.

Kagome though about it and was still up set about her sight. She didn't think she would ever come to terms with it. She had made her piece with never being able to see again and that the she would never get to see her children when they were in her life. Up until now she had given up hope at ever being able to be a normal family but meeting Shippo put a new fear into her that was more powerful than her sight.

"Kagome Sesshomaru is here and you aren't going to be able to doge this one." Sango said as she led Sesshomaru into the room. She then left the two alone

"How's your headache?" Kagome asked after a few moments of them sitting in silence.

"Actually, don't have one right now but thanks for asking. Look Kagome I am sorry for what Shippo said about your eyes. I find them lovely to look at and I will teach his mother not to teach him her ways" Sesshomaru said as he came and sat next to Kagome

"Thanks, but you don't have to be here you know. You have your son to raise"

"And what if I want to raise him with you and also give him the siblings he has asked me for"

"Sesshomaru, the time at the wedding I will always remember as a time of enjoyment between us but after I left and came home I realized it wasn't my eyes that caused me to run it was actually your son."

"Shippo? Why would he cause you to run?"

"He made me realize what kind of mother I would be." Kagome said with her head down

"And what's that?"

"I can't be a mother with my eyes. I can't see to check a diaper; I wouldn't be able to care for any children the way I dream of. I will be relying on someone to make sure there isn't anything on their face or making sure that they are dressed properly. I can understand that I wouldn't be alone with this but how can I continuously say go check with your father or nanny."

"I can understand your fear because I had similar fears when I first was told my ex wife was pregnant. Would I be a good enough father? What kind of father am I going to be? What if I am a failure? These where just some of the questions I had and I also had the questions on if my ex was my soul mate or not. I understand your questioning yourself with different questions but I don't want to lose the chance to be with you."

"Sesshomaru I have to have someone dress me and help me around the house if it is changed. A child changes everything so how can I live like that? I know you would be there but what about your company? Would you really give up everything so that I can live as I am now?"

"We will work together to make sure you are living life to the fullest and we will work together to raise children. I understand that it's not going to be easy but we have a good support system that includes my brother, Sango, my mother and your family. All I ask is you take that leap with me and see why we were made for each other and bound as soul mates."

Sango listened to the conversation through the door and when Inuyasha came up to check on everyone, he saw a smile on Sango's face. She put her finger to her mouth and then walked quietly away from the door. Inuyasha put his arm around Sango and left the home to let nature to blossom all on its own.


	2. Chapter 2

Shippo was going through some of his father's things in the attic and memories came flooding back. Days at amusement parks, big family camping trips, a not so enjoyable fishing trip where they almost lost his mother overboard. He remembered when his father and mother told him they were getting married and when they told him of each sibling that was on the way. As he went through box after box he found that his father had kept a box of memories for each of the children and grandchildren. Shippo wondered when his father had time to do any of this. He was sorting through an old box of hand me downs when a little voice came from the bottom attic stairs.

"Daddy, Aunt May is trying to rearrange the house" the voice said

"Not again" Shippo sighed and left the memories to deal with the problem aunt. He found her in the living room trying to get the older cousins to move the furniture around.

"Come on chop-chop. The layout of this room will be so much better once the furniture is better laid out." The Aunt known as May said. She was to be married to Shippo's youngest brother and she didn't know the history of the family and to why things weren't moved around.

"Children I will deal in here alone with May go back to what you were doing before she aske you to come in" The children nodded and left. "May please stop trying to move things when you don't know the significance to us."

"What kind of significance is it to have the furniture moved better and opening the room up? And don't get me started on some of the things around her because as an interior designer it's not working here." May said

"You never met my mother and thus don't know the history about this house. If you don't stop I will tell Yuki that you aren't to come to this house ever again. As the owner of the house I do have that power."

"You may be the owner but so is Yuki and all of your siblings. So, as wife-to-be of Yuki I do have some say in it." May's pulled out her phone and smiled "Oh good the dumpster is scheduled to be her in three days then we can really give this place a new look"

"May, are you trying to over step again?" As the one named Yuki walked into the room. As he did he swore he saw fire coming out of his older brother's ears, "May, go to the car now I will be taking you home and you are to pack up your things"

"Why are we moving here as well? I want to clean it first though" May said as she texted someone on her phone

"No, you are going back to your parent's home and I am calling off the engagement. You can keep the ring as it wasn't a family heirloom. Sorry Shippo I will get her out of here before any damage is done. I will make sure to cancel anything she ordered." Yuki left pulling May out of the room and out of the house.

Shippo sat on the couch and thought of the memories of that room and how everything was placed exactly where his mother would always remember it. The couch was in the center of the room with the tv off to the side. The children's toys were kept in the corner and two book cases sat on either side of the doors to the patio. The fire place was on the opposite to the children's toys and on the mantel had the important family photos. Shippo went over and looked at each picture as he went back in history through them.

The first one was of Shippo's father and mother just before her passing with all of the grandchildren around them. She was taken by cancer with his father beside her. He was taken a year later of a broken heart.

The next photo was taken a year before that at the last big family reunion. It showed everyone at their summer beach house laying on beach towels. Everyone was happy then and Shippo could say they still were but it wasn't the same without mom and dad.

The third photo was of the of all Shippo's siblings together at his wedding. The frame it was in Shippo knew held all the photos of him and his siblings from every Christmas as a time capsule to show how they had grown. Shippo loved this photo as it held his beloved Rin in it.

"Want to make a pit stop on memory lane Ship?"

"Rin, I needed it to calm myself after May tried to ruin this room."

"Yeah I saw and heard how Yuki put it to her after he got her to cancel everything she had ordered once they got outside. It's a shame that he is going to be the only one to not have mom and dad at his wedding."

"I know and he thought he had what mom and dad had with May but I guess he still hasn't found his soul mate."

"Didn't your father fall for the same thing with you know who? Why would Yuki fall for it as he did?"

"I don't know but at least I was able to find you and my other siblings theirs. He is still young he will find his soul mate eventually."

"I know. So, you never told me the story of how your father got your mother to marry him? You told me that she put up a fight but in the end he got her to marry him." Rin asked

"It was actually me that got her to accept. I promised dad to keep it our little secret." Shippo said as he got up off the couch and grabbed the last photo on the mantel. It was of his parents wedding day. Which brought back the memory of him talking with his mother about her last fears.

"Why keep it a secret?" Rin asked

"Well how do you tell someone that you were a six-year-old when you got a woman like Kagome to a business man like Sesshomaru. It was about a year after Uncle Inuyasha's wedding that I went to her and spoke with her"

_Flashback_

_Kagome sat in her home reading one of the only books she had once again. She was alone as her mother and grandfather where at her brother's soccer game. She would go when he was starting out but now she didn't and her brother understood. She was in the middle of reading the same paragraph for the fourth time when a knock at the door came._

_She got up and answered it "Hello?" _

"_Hello Miss. Kagome" a voice said _

"_Shippo is that you?" _

"_Yes, it's me. Can I come in?" Shippo asked _

"_Does your father know you are here?" Kagome asked as she let Shippo into the house and closed the door_

"_Not really." _

"_You didn't walk here by yourself did you? Because if you did then I would be really angry that you would travel this far to talk with me"_

"_I didn't walk miss Kagome I asked Kagura to drive me over. She had me for the last time as I will not be going to her home anymore." Shippo said as he jumped onto the couch_

"_But she is your mother. Why would you not want to be with her? I am going to call your father and tell him you're here" Kagome called him and he said he would be over shortly to collect his son._

"_She is neglectful. She and her soul mate just hang on each other and forget I'm there so I am not going to let her take me anymore. But I came here to ask you if you still like my dad?" Shippo asked after Kagome got off the phone and sat next to him_

"_of course, I still like your father. It's complicated to explain" _

"_Then why don't you come over more. We both enjoy your company and daddy is always excited to here that you where coming over. Is it something I did?" _

"_Shippo, I am telling you right now that nothing has to do with you other than your father and I love you so much. But how can I be a real mother to you if I can't fully care for myself? I have to have help to dress and when don't feel comfortable cooking other than a bowl of cereal. I fear that I won't be able to care for you and your father like a normal wife would be able to."_

"_But Miss Kagome, but don't families help each other? So, what that you need a little help to dress or cook. So, if families help each other you don't need to worry" Shippo said then climbed into her lap "My dad and I love you and I don't want you to leave us again. If you stay I will make sure I keep my toys in the play room and I would help clean the house. I will help teach my siblings to keep the house clean so you don't trip on anything. I know Grammy isn't going anywhere and would be there to help you even if you have sight."_

_Kagome took in what Shippo just said "Oh Shippo, why are you so grown up?" _

"_I guess I have had to grow up when I am with Kagura but please say you will stay?" Shippo asked_

"_Yeah are you going to stay?" Sesshomaru asked "I let my self in by the way" _

_ End of flash back_

"After that day, dad practically kidnapped her and moved her into this house. She was silent for about a month after with her answer if she would stay but in the end she agreed and then a month before my seventh birthday did she accept my father's hand and they were married with in a week." Shippo said as he finished the story and put the photo back on the mantel

"Did she ever have problems with your siblings? I mean when they were infants?" Rin asked

"There were times but it was only Kikyo and Kaede that she had issues."

"I could understand that with twins."

"But luckily by then she had dad, Grammy, Me, Maru, Kisa, Marco, Sara, Ayame and Haru."

"Poor Yuki having to follow the twins"

"I don't think he minded much because they always spoiled him with sweets. But because of that conversation with mom, once she accepted and moved in we showed her were everything was and have kept the house the same other than bed rooms of course. It made her feel at home and even know that mom and dad are gone, us siblings all agreed that who even fully lives in this house we are to keep it as we grew up." Shippo said as he sat on the couch and pulled Rin into his arms

"Have you all agreed who will live here? I know you came here last week for a meeting with them before we all arrived." Rin asked

"We are. It was decided that You and I have been coming here more than everyone else and we helped Mom and dad during their times of need by almost moving back in with them, it made sense for us to just stay here."

Shippo and Rin sat on the couch for the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms. They had had a nice time down memory lane and they planned to add more memories to the house with their own family. They would keep the memories of the two people that mattered the most to everyone in their family. Sesshomaru and Kagome were proud and happy for them as they looked down on them and waited for the day their children would join them in paradise.


End file.
